Forever
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: What I want to think happens after Forever...
**Omg I am still dead from yesterday's episode. This is just something I whipped up last night and it just wouldn't leave my head. The next chapter of The Way We Touch is coming up soon so stay tuned. Also, there are some song lyrics in here that I thought fit well.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

Alex cradled his wife in his arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Her face and hands were as cold as ice and made him shiver. His tears slid down his cheeks and landed on Norma's.

"Come on, baby..." Alex cried aloud, "wake up, Norma. Please..."

Norman's eyes were glue on the man holding his mother. He almost felt bad for the man until he remembered he was the reason for the separation. The fear of seeing his mother lifeless in Alex's arm settled in Norman's bones and he couldn't control the tears that fell from his eyes.

The gentle sound of a wheezing cough interrupted Alex's cried and both men turned their undivided to Norma. She was still held in Alex's embrace and her eyes blinked slowly a few times up at him.

"Breathe, just breathe," Alex held her cheek in one hand, "breathe for me, Norma."

She let out a loud cough and her eyes focused on her husband's eyes. Norma wasn't sure of anything but one thing; the despair and sadness and fear clouded in his eyes. Her hand was too weak to comfort him and her throat burned as she tried to speak.

"What...?" She grimaced at the screeching pain.

"Oh thank god, thank god," Alex repeated, "thank you. You're okay. You're going to be fine. I've got you."

Norma had never seen him this distraught before. Seeing his tears brought tears in her own and she felt the burning sob swell in her throat. She let out a groan and sobbed into his chest. The gentle touch of his hand cradled the back of her head and his lips skimmed her ear.

"I've got you. You're safe." He murmured in her ear, letting his tears fall freely.

He had been too close to losing her and he didn't want to think about what he would do if she didn't wake. It was like a living nightmare lifting her body from that bed. Her arms flailed to her side and her head fell back. Alex was sure this would haunt him for forever.

"Norman..." Norma's voice was raspy and a small, heartbreaking cough followed it.

Alex blinked, momentarily forgetting about her son just inches away from them. He glanced over and saw the boy staring at both of them.

"He's fine, he's breathing right next to you." Alex reassured her. His grip didn't loosen, but he changed positions so she could see her son. It took her a minute to turn her head, but with the help of Alex's supporting hand, she took in Norman's appearance.

Norma's frown grew larger and a few tears fell from her eyes. Her boy was laying on his back with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. An unreadable expression was etched across his face, but Norma was too weak to read into it. Alex wasn't.

Alex regretfully relinquished his hold on Norma to call an ambulance. He threw his phone to the ground and checked Norman, knowing she was probably going crazy over not knowing how her son was. His breathing was shallow but steady and the same unreadable, almost guilty look was on his face. Norma struggled to speak, but she caught his attention and he quickly pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Norma whispered, "I didn't mean-"

"Stop. Don't worry about that right now." He kissed her forehead. "I just need you to keep breathing."

Norma smiled through her tears and dug her head in his chest. She inhaled a shaky breath and smelled Alex. He smelled like his aftershave, his own scent and a tiny bit of whiskey. She closed her eyes thinking about a heartbroken Alex drowning his sadness with whiskey.

The perks of being the sheriff was the paramedics making it to the Bates household in five minutes. By the time Alex carried her down the stairs, she had already closed her eyes and her breathing was quiet.

"I need to go with her. So does her son." Alex commanded as he watched as the loaded Norma onto the gurney. The paramedics saw the look in his eyes and nodded without any comment.

Throughout the bumpy ride, Alex held Norma's hand tightly in one and stroked her hair with the other. Norman was seated in the corner of the ambulance, holding as oxygen mask identical to Norma's up to his face.

"Norman, what happened?" Alex asked and tore his eyes away from her.

Norma was shrugged. "I don't know," he lied, "we were just sleeping."

Alex hardened his eyes. "If you had anything to do with this, I will not hesitate to commit you."

Norman clenched his jaw and took a gulp of oxygen. His hand fidgeted on his lap, but kept eye contact with Alex. "You'll never find proof. And my mother will never believe you."

It took all of Alex not to push Norman out of this ambulance. He tightened his hold on Norma's hand. "If she dies, that's all on you."

Alex didn't look back at him to see his reaction. He gazed back down at Norma and waited patiently for their arrival at the hospital.

A flurry of motion happened when they arrived at the hospital. Alex had seen stuff like this before and he knew he should let the doctors do their thing, but the hard headedness filled him and stayed by her side with his hand in hers. He knew he was in the way, but some thing held him there. Maybe it was the fear of leaving her alone. The doctors finally ushered him out after he told her he loved her and kissed her hand.

The worst thing about hospitals was waiting. Alex sat in the waiting room full of expectant family members and a few elderly people. His foot tapped incessantly and he glanced at the clock for the millionth time.

"Sheriff Romero?" Dr. Watkins walked into the room and Alex was up to his feet in an instant.

"How is she? Is she awake?" Alex asked.

"She's going to be fine. The gas in her lungs isn't deadly, but she's going to need oxygen for at least a week. She's extremely weak and tired right now." He explained.

"But she's okay? There's nothing that's going to kill her?" The desperation in his voice was heartbreaking.

Dr. Watkins took in the disheveled man in front of him. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gently smiled. "She's going to be just fine. Go back and see her, she was asking for you."

Alex didn't need another cue. He was already pushing the hospital door open a few seconds later. His heart almost burst out of his chest when he saw how small Norma looked in the bed. She had oxygen tubes around her face like Emma and other strays wires.

"I'm here, Norma." He picked her hand up and kissed it. He watched her eyelids flutter and open. They were red and puffy either from crying or from almost dying.

She was still a sickly pale color, but the warmth had returned to her. Her white nightgown was replaced with a cotton hospital gown. As Alex stroked her hand, he noticed her naked wedding ring finger. If it was possible, his heart broke even more. He didn't try to hide his tears he was too worn out to care. The worry outweighed his anger and heartbreak so he continued holding her hand close to his chest.

Norma watched Alex's gaze linger at her finger and how his eyes watered. The physical pain diminished for the time being and it was replaced with guilt and sadness after seeing Alex's face. She had never seen this Alex before; the Alex who cries and sobs and lets how he's feeling show. Norma weakly brought her free hand to his cheek and kept a watery gaze. He saw how much strength it took in her to do such a menial task so he put his hand on top of hers on his cheek. He relished in the warmth her hand brought.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Her voice was raspy, but he could hear the tears.

"It's not your fault what happened, they're must've been a gas leak or something." Alex cleared his throat.

Norma shook her head. "No," she took a breath, "about what I said earlier."

"Norma, not now..." He began.

"I do trust you, but I just... I just don't know what to do anymore." She cried fresh tears.

Alex watched her unfold and he wished he could just whisk her away to somewhere where she wouldn't have to worry or be in pain. He pulled the hand that cradled his cheek to his lips and kissed her palm. He swallowed thickly to clear his throat.

"I don't want you to worry about that. No matter what I'm going to be here to make sure you get out of here safely. If you want to end this, I'll leave once I know you're safe. Please. Just let me protect you one last time." The heartbreak in his voice made Norma's tears stream faster.

"Alex..." She whispered.

"I've let you down again. I shouldn't have let things end the way they did. I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry, baby..." Alex couldn't hold it in anymore and he sobbed into Norma's side.

Norma was too overwhelmed with emotion, her throat bottled up and she couldn't speak. She simply ran her fingers through his hair and his cheek. Her heart felt ready to burst. She could see the damage she caused him. A part of her wanted nothing more than to pull him up and kiss him and apologize endlessly, but then again she thought about Norman. She remembered the betrayal she felt standing in Alex's office.

"Come here," she choked, "come here, Alex." She tugged on his shoulder.

Alex sniffled and lifted his head. She almost bursted into another fit of tears seeing his face. A small smile was upon her face as she held his cheeks in her hands. She pulled him closer so they're foreheads touched.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips, "and I want to stay in our little bubble for as long as we can."

Alex let out a small chuckle and kissed her lips. It felt so good to taste her warmth and her own personal taste. He shivered as he remembered kissing her ice cold lips earlier that night.

"I love you too. So much, Norma." He murmured. He pulled away and held her chin in his much larger hand. His thumb gently traced the outline of her lips and he found a new appreciation for Norma.

"Norman?" She suddenly remembered her son. "Where is he? He was sleeping in my room. Is he okay?" Norma attempted to get out of bed, but winced at the pounding of her head.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." He gently pushed her shoulders back. "He's in the room right next door. He's fine, he's just asleep. I'm sure he'll come in to see you when he's awake."

Alex said the last part regrettably. There was this unsettling feeling he had that thought Norman had something to do with this. Norma and Alex's conversation about Norman being harmful rang through Alex's mind. There was something off about him and it just wasn't his mental issues.

Norma yawned and fluttered her eyes. She kept a tight hold on Alex's hand and pulled it up to her lips. Like he did, she kissed his hand all over and sighed.

"You should sleep," Alex suggested, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?" She didn't care how desperate she sounded.

"I promise." He leaned forward and bumped his nose to hers.

It took a few breaths until Norma was fast asleep. Alex shifted uncomfortably in the lumpy chair, but kept a hold on Norma's hand. He rubbed her empty ring finger and cursed himself for ruining their relationship. Trust was difficult thing for Norma and he knew it. But all he wanted to do was protect her. He's always loved her and had an urge to protect her.

Norma wasn't a weak woman, but Alex felt like he had to protect her from the big bad world. Reality sunk in earlier that night and he realized how close he was to losing her. Losing her would mean losing a part of himself. He wouldn't know what to do or how to keep living in a town that reminded him so much of her. He would just be a heartbroken man who lived life through the motions waiting for the day he would see Norma again.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted Alex's thoughts and he was grateful.

"Sheriff? We have some information I think you'd like to see." Deputy Lin whispered as she stood half way in.

Alex paused and nodded. "I'll be out in a second." He kissed Norma's cheek and whispered, "I'll be just outside."

Deputy Lin waited outside of Norma Bates's hospital room. She took in her sheriff's appearance and was taken aback. She had never seen him like this.

"We found this and I think you should have it." She handed Alex a letter address to him.

Alex recognized Norma's handwriting and opened it eagerly. He pulled the paper out and saw the ring in the corner of the envelope. Deputy Lin watched as Alex leaned against the wall after reading it. Alex looked up with tears in his eye.

"All the vents were close off except for the main bedroom." She said.

"What?"

"We're looking into it more, but I thought you deserved to know."

"Thank you for finding this." He cleared his throat. "I've got to get back in there. Keep me updated if you find anything else."

"Of course, sir." She nodded.

Alex settled back into his chair holding the envelope in his hand. He must've read it over a million times in the span of five minutes. He rested the ring in his palm and watched it shimmer even under the low lights. A disturbing thought wouldn't leave his mind.

Was she trying to kill herself?

There was a chance that she would do so, but he thought Norma was too tough. But now that he thought about it, it made sense. Norma had been through so much; abusive husbands and father, mentally ill son, a twisted brother and the weight of running a motel. She was lonely most of the time and he feared the same thoughts that invaded his mother's head were in Norma's.

People had taken more than they were given from Norma. She was rough and hard-willed, but she's also hard on herself. She could be broken, but wouldn't ask for help. Alex remembered the first night she moved in, seeing her in her messy pony tail and injured hand. She seemed reckless, moving furniture around with her teenage son in the middle of the night. He winced inwardly when he remembered what Keith Summers had done to her, how he had hurt her and used her. Alex was so sick to his stomach thinking about it that he had to touch Norma. He traced patterns on her palm to calm himself down.

If he had a chance to rewrite an ending or two in Norma's past, Alex would give anything to do so. Alex could see the young, nubile Norma who feared her father in her at times. He didn't pity her, he admired the strength she had. Sure, she was reckless and gets herself into heaps of trouble, but she always rose like a Phoenix. She would get hurt, but would learn how to toughen up when she's bruised and gets used. She fought back with the force of an army.

So why would she do this? It was something he never understood, even in his mother's case. Thinking about his wife and mother ending their lives brought a deep sadness in him. He was angry at his mom for awhile after her death. He was selfish and didn't understand what was going on in her head. He steeled himself from love after that, sleeping with random women to fulfill his mommy issues. He thought deep down that love never lasts. Making it alone was his outlook on life and up until not he had sworn to himself that he's content with loneliness.

Norma was his exception. Norma was his escape. As corny as it sounds, she made him open his eyes to how beautiful life can be. He needed some kind of proof that living this life with her wasn't a dream. Every morning he awoke in her bed with her wrapped in his arms was living proof. Falling in love with Norma was easy, falling out of love seemed impossible. He brought her hand to his lips and watched his wife sleep.

The gentle caress from a soft hand brought Alex back to consciousness. He must have fallen asleep because sunlight filtered through the room. He lifted his head and rolled his neck from sleeping in such an odd position. Norma's hair was sprawled against the pillow and she had a content half grin on.

"Hey," she whispered, "good morning."

"Good morning. You feeling better?" He kissed her hand before standing up to stretch. The letter and ring fell from his lap as he stood. Norma saw it tumble to the ground and looked up at Alex.

"Where did you get that?" She swallowed.

"They found it at the house," He answered lowly, "I was the only one who read it."

"Alex, I don't-" she was interrupted.

"Like I said last night, I'll be out of your hair once I know you're okay. I need to make sure you're safe and healthy." He explained.

"I wrote that last night before anything happened."

"What changed?" Alex asked desperately. "The last thing I want to do is pressure you into making a decision, but I don't want to cross the line."

"When I left your office that day, I was so heartbroken. Trust is the main thing in our relationship and you made me question it." Norma began.

"Norma, before we start this, I need to know one thing."

"What?"

Alex sat back in his chair. "After reading this letter, I kept thinking about this and it's terrified me ever since. Norma, did you try to kill yourself?"

Norma furrowed her brows. "What? No, no I did not try to kill myself."

Alex sighed in relief. "I was so scared, Norma. When I walked into your bedroom, I didn't know what to think. I was blaming myself and I thought I caused this..."

"Alex, please," she tugged on his hand, "you saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive."

Alex felt his eyes water and he hated it. "I was so scared that you wanted to die like my mom did."

Norma pulled him closer and leaned forward so their eyes were merely inches away. She took a deep breath before kissing him chastely on the lips. "If I died, I wouldn't be able to do that. There's no way I'm giving that up."

"The letter, Norma. What did that mean?" He choked out.

"I felt terrible for ending it like that. I was so lost and sad and angry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I never meant to betray you. I would never. I'm just so scared that Norman is going to hurt you and after last night, I know I was right."

Norma pulled back a little bit. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's no other explanation. Norma, all of the vents were closed except the one in your room. If you didn't do that, someone must have." Alex explained.

"It was probably just a gas leak..."

"You've got to stop this. You can't see what's right in front of you." Alex pulled away, feeling a sudden anger bubbling up in him. "He's dangerous. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him."

"He's my son!" Norma winced at the sharp pain in her throat. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden outburst. She wished they could just go back to their bubble where there were hugs and passionate kisses and breakfast being cooked for her and waking up naked, tangled up in Alex.

"And be tried to kill you!" Alex shouted. He momentarily forgot where they were and what condition she was in. Norma's face scrunched up in anguish. Another round of tears spilled from her blue eyes. He was too frustrated to care. She needed to hear this.

"Your son is mentally ill. I'm not saying this to get in between you two or to try and get him out of the house, I'm saying this because I care. I want him to get better for you and for himself. Norma, I realize you have a special bond with him and I would never try to ruin that. You have to believe me. But as someone who loves you, I'm saying this because he needs to be back in PineView. There's no good in him staying at home." He was pacing at the foot of her bed when he looked up and saw the devastation on her face.

Norma covered her mouth with her hand and cried. Alex was off his soap box and moved to comfort Norma. Surprisingly, Norma welcomed his embrace and held on tight. She cried into his shoulder and his hand came up from behind her to stroke her hair.

"You're right," she whispered in his ear after her cries calmed, "but I don't know how to help him. He hates it there."

"It's going to help him in the long run, he'll thank you once he realizes what you had to sacrifice for him." Alex assured her.

"He's going to hate me." Her voice shook.

Alex pulled back so he could hold her face. "It's going to be tough, it already has been. But this is what's best for him."

Norma slowly nodded as he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I never meant to hurt you like I did. You've been the only man in my life that has truly loved me and taken care of me. And what do I do? I ruin it and accuse you of things and call you names." She brought a weak hand to his cheek.

"You didn't ruin anything."

"And I'm sorry for making you think about your mother like that. I would never make it without you." She spoke truthfully.

Alex's heart was slowly piecing itself back together at her words. "I'm sorry too. For going behind your back with Dylan. We both just want what's best for you and Norman."

Norma pulled his head down so their lips could meet. She leaned her forehead against his and inhaled. "I love you."

"I'm so happy to hear that. I was so scared I wouldn't hear you again."

"Well, you're going to be hearing it a lot more so it's you're lucky day." She grinned.

"I think I can live with that."


End file.
